As Últimas Lágrimas
by Raveena Raven
Summary: Lágrimas são choradas, erros são cometidos...Um beijo sela um fim mas leva junto uma promessa.... [ Sesshy&Rin ]
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota Da Autora:_**

**_Olá, Obrigado aos que vão gastar um pouco do seu tempo para ler essa Fic, espero que tenha ficado boa!! Por favor eu suplico por reviews, vocês não sabem como é bom lê-las, aceito críticas que sejam construtivas e sinceras. E antes que eu me esqueça, os personagens de InuYasha, infelizmente não me pertencem, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, é só uma diversão minha. Obrigado!!_**

****

Sinto minha vida se esvair, então é assim morrer?!

Sinto um aperto em meu peito, e então minha respiração falha, enfim, minha morte está próxima. Todo meu sofrimento está chegando no fim. Um fim triste, mas nem por isso menos desejado.

E agora me encontro nessa caverna escura, que encontrei para ser meu triste túmulo e presenciar minhas últimas lamentações de uma vida triste e injusta.

Mais uma vez, minha tortura recomeça. Continuo a me amargurar mesmo no final de minha vida. Sou uma pecadora, aquele que me deu a vida, que me foi como um pai, e a quem eu devia devoção e um amor puro, eu sentia uma paixão incondicional, um amor que não deveria sentir, que me matava todos os dias, ao longo desses anos, lentamente, me torturando cada dia mais.

Me contentei ao longo desses anos, com suas migalhas de afeição, que apesar de sua indiferença eram direcionados a mim. Sim, unicamente a mim, e era isso que me fazia feliz, que me dava forças para continuar.

Nunca me achei merecedora de um sentimento recíproco ao meu, mas sempre o desejei. Ah, como o desejei. E para isso vivia a lhe agradar. Me esforçava ao máximo para lhe fazer feliz. Minha vida era o senhor.

Entenderá algum dia o que é isso?

A alguns meses meus pensamentos começaram a me trair. Sonhos impuros me atormentavam a noite. Pensamentos pecaminosos me vinham a mente ao te olhar. Via tua boca, desejando beija-la e sentir seu gosto, um gosto que agora tenho certeza de que nunca vou provar. Via tua pele, querendo toca-la. Via teus lindos cabelos, e desejava toca-los, para saber se eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam.

Talvez eu seja mesmo o que dizia. Uma tola com sentimentos. E como você costumava me lembrar freqüentemente... Uma humana. Uma simples e fraca humana. A raça que você tanto abomina e despreza.

Mas então por que me salvara?

Sendo que agora me mataras?

Ele é um monstro. Nunca poderei me esquecer disso. Meu lindo lorde é um monstro impiedoso, o qual já vi tirar muitas vidas a sangue frio. E que eu, com todo esse meu tolo amor fingi que não vi. Tem tantos defeitos, mas mesmo assim só consegui ver suas qualidades.

Ah... Como o amo...

Mas ao mesmo tempo o odeio por tudo o que me fez.

Quanta dualidade não?

Como esses dois sentimentos tão contrários podem estar sempre tão juntos?

Nesses últimos meses descobri que a linha que separa esses sentimentos é tão fraca. Tão pequena. Mas esse ódio nada é comparado ao sentimento terrível que eu tenho por ela. Como a odeio!!

Seria capaz de viver minha reles vidinha com suas míseras demonstrações de afeto. Contanto que esse só estivesse direcionado a mim. Porque eu sabia que se ele não me amava, não amaria a ninguém. Mas então ela chega e estraga tudo... Tudo!

Como a odeio... É por culpa dela que tudo aconteceu!! Sinto lágrimas aflorarem em meus olhos e banharem-me as faces uma última vez. Olho para o lado com dificuldade e focalizo a adaga que me deras de aniversário de 15 anos. Há um ano atrás. Quando ela ainda não havia entrado em nossas vidas. Esta está coberta de sangue a poucos centímetros de minha mão.

Olho para meu pulso aberto que formava uma pequena mancha no chão. Meu sangue. Que como minha vida saia de meu corpo. Sinto que minha vida está se esgotando. Não a nada que eu possa fazer agora para impedir. Melhor assim, não há nada que eu queira fazer para impedir. Não me adianta minha vida sem você. Nem uma vida de sofrimento e humilhações vendo você com ela. Seus beijos que tanto sonhei, tanto como seus abraços são dela. Como a odeio Kagura!! Odeio o modo como o toca. O modo como o toma de mim. Como me humilha.

Sabia de meus sentimentos, e por isso fazia questão de me rebaixar. Me lembrar de que sou uma humana inútil. Como costumava falar. Mas mais do que tudo... Como doía vê-lo não se incomodar com as ofensas que me eram dirigidas. Insuportável agonia era vivenciar isso.

Mas eu suportava tudo. Por causa de meu amor. Mas ontem... Eu morri e então descobri que de nada adiantava ficar lá. Continuar a viver. Poderia suportar anos e mais anos de ofensas dela. Mas ao ouvi-las de seus lábios ontem... Palavras frias dirigidas sem piedade a mim. E depois quando a enlaçou pela cintura e a tomou os lábios. Senti me faltar ar. Senti o chão sob meus pés sumir.

Pensei que iria desmaiar. Ele me matou a alma naquele momento. Com lágrimas nos olhos corri para a floresta. Onde me perdi. E uma esperança se acendeu em meu interior. A esperança de que ele se desse conta da besteira que fez. Da injustiça cometida, e viesse me procurar.

Passei a noite em claro a lhe esperar. Cochilei um momento e pesadelos me assombraram. Quando acordei ao nascer do sol. Me dei conta de uma dura e cruel realidade. Ele não sentira minha falta. Não se dera conta der nada. Somente de que se livrara do estorvo que eu era. Amarga decepção essa que senti. Nesse momento nada me pareceu ter mais sentido algum. A vida e a alegria que existiram em mim, partiram sem deixar vestígios.

Então tomei coragem e decidi acabar de uma vez todo esse sofrimento. Sim, coragem. Muitos acham um ato de covardia. Que só os covardes fazem isso para fugir de seus problemas. Mas eu... Eu não tinha essa idéia. Qualquer coisa que me esperasse depois da morte seria bem vinda. Fui corajosa ao rasgar meus pulsos com essa adaga. Você matou minha alma naquela hora. Com aquelas palavras. E agora só estou matando meu corpo.

Afinal você não me amaria... Amaria?!

Não, toda essa esperança só serviu para me iludir durante todos esses anos e acabar comigo de uma só vez. Ele nunca vai me amar como o amei. Nunca vai sofrer o que eu sofri. Que prazer me daria se ao menos por um dia você fosse capaz de sentir o que eu senti...

Sinto um aperto forte no peito. Minha visão fica enturvada. Fecho os olhos. Meu fim se aproxima finalmente. Eis então quer sinto pegarem meus braços. Me tocarem.

Quem será??

Abro os olhos lentamente tentando focalizar a figura a minha frente. Oh... Não acredito no que vejo... É ele... Meu lorde!

Mas o que fazes aqui?

Vejo ele me olhar nos olhos. E então vejo em seus olhos de cor âmbar aflição e desespero. Vejo, não acredito. Lágrimas escorrem de seus belos olhos pela sua face. Seu rosto está muito perto.

Está triste?

Mas por quê?

Eu vou morrer. Não serei mais um obstáculo a sua felicidade com minhas inconveniências. Vejo-o tentar inutilmente estancar o sangue que escorre de meus pulsos.

Quer me salvar?

Olha incrédulo para a adaga que me presenteara, com o intuito de proteção. Como se não acreditasse no que eu havia feito. Meu sangue mancha-lhe as mãos. Ele pega minhas mãos e as leva a boca. E beija-as... Sinto suas lágrimas de encontro com minha pele.

Então sinto seu tão sonhado corpo junto ao meu. Me abraçava. Que sensação maravilhosa. Sinto seu corpo tremulo junto ao meu. Estava soluçando.

Chorava por quem?

Por mim?

Senti lágrimas. Dessa vez não minhas tocarem-me o rosto. Sinto ele afagar meus cabelos com força em sinal de desespero. Meu corpo quase inerte me impossibilitava de formular qualquer palavra. Mas eu procurava aproveitar o máximo a situação. A última situação que eu viveria.

Então ele me encara. Vejo o medo estampado em sua bela face tanto quanto em seus belos olhos. Ele se aproxima e em um toque gentil. Junta seus lábios aos meus. E mais uma vez sinto suas lagrimas. Então ele também me amava!

Oh então por que me escondera isso?

Por que me fez sofrer?

Quantas dúvidas... Quantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta... Mas deliciada com a descoberta sorria em meu interior.

Estava sofrendo por mim!

Meu lorde... Meu senhor... Meu amor...

Tudo o que eu sonhei estava acontecendo em meus últimos momentos. Sinto minhas lágrimas encharcarem-me mais uma vez meus olhos. Tomados pela tristeza de que não poderia mais viver esse amor. Mas aquele singelo beijo me fez feliz por toda uma vida.

Agora sim sinto um enorme cansaço. Meus olhos pesam. Está difícil os manter abertos. Minha visão volta a ficar enturvada. Vou morrer... Apesar de tudo... Feliz. Por saber ter sido correspondida. mesmo que tenha sido por poucos instantes. Estarei feliz para onde for.

Tento esboçar um sorriso em minha face serena. Está ficando impossível ficar acordada. Vou ter que dormir. Me entregar ao sono eterno. Me desculpe por ser tão fraca e...

Adeus... Meu amor...

Agradecida Mais Uma Vez Por Terem Lido, É A Minha Primeira Fic Do Casal Sesshomaru E Rin, Espero Que Tenham Gostado!!!

Kisus . 

E Por Favor Reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota Da Autora: Olá, estou aqui atendendo a pedidos de continuar a Fic, obrigado a todos que a leram e deixaram review fiquei realmente feliz em saber que gostaram, e como no outro capítulo agradeço a todos que gastarão um poucos de seu tempo para ler essa Fic, que eu fiz com muito carinho e espero que tenha ficado realmente boa, peço novamente por qualquer tipo de reviews, até críticas construtivas !_**

_**E não posso infelizmente de deixar de lembrar que, os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem e que essa Fic não foi feita para fins lucrativos.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

Tolo Orgulho 

_Como o amo Sesshomaru..._

Doces palavras que se desprenderam de teus lábios e que me deram momentos tão prazerosos, seu doce secreto desejo, que descobri ao acalentar o meu, indo velar-lhe o sono como fazia todas as noites quando percebia que já estava adormecida, num secreto desejo que me consumia a cada dia.

Mas meu orgulho como o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não me deixou prosseguir com esse amor, não dando lhe a chance de existir.

Por que fiz isso?

Por que em vez de dar razão ao meu coração fui escravo fiel de meu orgulho? Quão tolo fui ao pensar que poderia te perder, que poderia viver sem teu belo sorriso, sem seus inocentes gestos, mas que me encantavam e seduziam, como quando colhia flores e fazia me uma coroa.

Sentia me um rei por te ter.

Oh tolo orgulho que me cegaras, impedindo me de ver a realidade, de que não poderia viver longe de ti, minha pequena Rin.

Nunca...Jamais...

Em vez de me entregar a esse sentimento tão puro que brotou em meu ser, sentimento que eu julgava não ser capaz de sentir, mas que tu minha pequena Rin me ensinou a ter.

Se ao menos naquela época tivesse deixado de lado todos os meus tolos conceitos, e não tivesse marcado minhas presas no pescoço de Kagura, esta que achara que eu a amaria, que tolice, não era capaz de ter esse sentimento por ninguém que não fosse minha pequena Rin, cruel dia esse que o destino me impôs para marcar o começo de meu inferno.

A via sem poder toca-la, tortuosa angústia essa a minha, não deseja-la era impossível, será que não tinha consciência do fascínio que exercia sobre todos a sua volta? Como odiava todos que ousavam a observar, mesmo eu não podendo toca-la.

Esse meu desejo retido era meu impiedoso castigo, por não ter tido coragem de ir contra meu próprio orgulho para ter lhe amado da forma merecida.

Tentei esconder esse sentimento de todos, guardei todo meu amargo sofrimento para mim, mas inútil era essa tentativa com Kagura, uma vez que em nosso leito conjugal, imaginava em teu corpo já usado, o inocente e intocado corpo de minha pequena Rin, e no auge do ato gritava pelo teu nome, aclamava por ela como um fiel servo clama por sua Deusa, e Kagura, se resignava a aceitar. Contra mim nada fazia, mas contra Rin lançava palavras impiedosas e frias, e eu nada podia fazer, afinal... tinha que esconder.

Mas agora de que me adianta todo esse tolo orgulho?

Em teus lábios sabia que encontraria toda minha divina perdição, que sentimento é esse que me transforma, pequena Rin?

O que colocaras dentro de mim?

Perguntas sem resposta...

Será que além de um tolo orgulhoso também fui medroso?

Sim medroso por não ter tido coragem de admitir que poderia ter esse sentimento, não ter tido coragem de enfrentar todos por ti, minha pequena Rin.

Tantas dúvidas que tive, sem ninguém para me responder...

Mas que justiça eu teria feito se a tivesse tomado, se só a mim tu conheceras como homem?

Sou, no final das contas, um covarde medroso, de que adianta minha máscara de indiferença agora?

E ontem... maldito fui ao pensar que nos livraria desse tormento, maldito fui ao dirigir lhe aquelas palavras que de nada refletiam o que se passavam em meu coração, e quão covarde fui a nem ter coragem de ver lhe partir, tanto que ao sentir o salgado cheiro de tuas lágrimas tomei os lábios de Kagura por uma última vez. Já que na esperança de que voltaria apesar de tudo o que fiz me resguardei toda a noite, numa doente agonia da possibilidade de não lhe ver mais minha pequena Rin, e ao amanhecer percebi a cruel realidade, havia te perdido.

Não aceitei...

Naquele momento percebi, somente naquele momento, que sem ti minha vida acabava, que de nada me adiantaria viver sem ter você ao meu lado, me presenteando com coroas de flores, fazendo mínimos gestos para me agradar.

Cruel e tolo orgulho.

A matei, e como se não bastasse, também matei Kagura, porque eu em meu cego desespero, e ela em seu cego amor tentara me impedir, então rasguei teu belo corpo com minhas garras.

Maldoso destino que me fizera um assassino a sangue frio, mas que agora por ironia me faz matar a única pessoa que amei...

Sim eu a matei! Se não fosse por meu tolo orgulho, ela não estaria aqui em meus braços morta...

Agonia, tormento, desespero, todas essas tolas palavras se tornam vazias e de nada se comparam ao que eu senti ao entrar pela caverna e vê-la no chão, morrendo...

Se matara com a adaga que lhe dera de presente para se proteger, irônico não?

O destino é cheio de ironias, sempre brinca conosco de forma impiedosa, e agora lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto ao tocar lhe os lábios, num singelo e puro gesto, um gesto que ela merecia a tempos, mas que nunca tive coragem de realizar, tolo covarde...

Será mesmo que era orgulho? Ou um medo camuflado?

Um sorriso em sua face serena, como fica linda sorrindo...

Um murmúrio que não desejaria ter ouvido...

_Adeus meu amor..._

Deuses porque insistem em fazer me sofrer?

Sua respiração antes fraca agora para de existir, seu coração não bate mais...

Morta... minha pequena e doce Rin morta...

Ainda sinto seu tão sonhado gosto em meus lábios com aquele simples gesto, como era bom...

Lágrimas em meu rosto,o tempo parece parar para presenciar meu desespero em te-la morta nos braços por minha covardia.

Silêncio, tudo se emudece para esperar minha decisão.Não serei covarde novamente eu merecia morrer não ela.

Ela era pura, e eu... o que eu era?

Um monstro frio, que matava inocentes sem motivo e covardemente... E agora matara minha pequena Rin... por covardia, mais um, porém meu último ato de covardia...

Não podia revive-la igual a última vez , pois ela tirara a própria vida e isso até a Tenseiga respeitava... não se podia reviver suicidas...

Só me restava uma única alternativa...

Um suspiro... uma decisão.

Olho para ela, já sinto seu pequeno corpo perdendo o calor...Deixo escorrer uma única lágrima, a última...

Selo nossos destinos com mais um singelo e puro beijo, e assim lacro minha decisão...

Pego a Tenseiga... coloco Rin gentilmente em meu colo, e em um último gesto afundo a espada em meu peito, uma vida em troca de outra... o único jeito...me desculpe por ser tão fraco pequena Rin e...

Adeus Meu Amor...

_**Agradecida mais uma vez pelos reviews recebidos!**_

_**Desculpem se não ficou como esperado, mas vejo sempre o casal em volto de tragédias...**_

_**Eh um casal tão contraditório, tão oposto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão lindo!**_

_**Mas...Espero que tenham gostado ...**_

_**ObrigadOoo e espero humildemente por reviews!**_


End file.
